


Red Wine

by Ketlingr



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensation Play, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: Dick is sad and withdrawn. Tom knows how to get him out of his shell.A kinky story involving a glass of red wine and the unexpected use of a household object.





	Red Wine

Ever since they had been children, Tom and Dick had been inseparable. People were used to seeing them together, getting into all sorts of mischief, growing up, drinking, celebrating… And now, the two of them had bought a small farm a good distance from Villeneuve. And of course, they took care of it together. While it had still raised some questions when they had moved in together, they had easily explained it with the workload of getting their farm up and running. It was simply not feasible to travel back and forth between there and a home in Villeneuve for either of them. And soon people had gotten used to it and thought no more of their living situation. Had they known that Tom and Dick shared more than just a house, they would probably not have been as easily appeased.

They weren’t lying, technically. The farm was indeed a lot of work. But in the evenings, when the few animals they owned had been taken care of and everything else was in order, they ate together, talked about their days. They sat in the front room together, by the fireplace, Tom singing songs and fixing holes in their clothes and Dick – Richard – knitting. While their friends often joked about them acting like a married couple, the two men secretly shared wistful looks at the jokes.

Living together had taught Tom a lot about his childhood friend. Dick was knitting more when he felt sad, sometimes it was all he did all day, leaving the farm work entirely to Tom. The older man didn’t mind the work too much, contrary to what they told their friends he could handle working on his own for a day or two. What he did mind was how reclusive Dick became when he was in one of his moods, how he withdrew even from Tom himself.

For the past few days they had barely talked. And while Dick was eating and even helping with the animals, as soon as they were home he was knitting and quiet, frowning at the stitches. They hadn’t had sex in forever, and Tom was starting to worry not only about Dick, but about their relationship. If there was anything that had always worked between them, even when talking hadn’t, it had been the sex.

And so, Tom decided to take matters into his own hands instead of waiting for Dick to bounce back, like he usually did. Perhaps all the other needed was some proper distraction. Making sure Dick was busy tending to the cows, Tom helped himself to a few of the balls of thick, white cotton yarn. He poured a glass of their favourite red wine for Richard and left it on the kitchen table together with a folded note. Since he couldn’t actually write, he had drawn an arrow and a staircase on it. _Up Stairs_.

He hurried upstairs himself then, taking the yarn with him. There was only one room up there, their shared bedroom. The other bedroom downstairs was merely a pretence, just in case someone came to visit them.

Tom dropped the yarn onto the bed and stripped quickly, kicking his clothes into the corner of the room. Soon, the setting sun would bask the entire room in red and orange. He hoped Dick would be with him in time. Or at all. But first there were more preparations to make. Tom brushed his hair, and then turned to the yarn he had brought. This had better work.

 

* * *

 

When Dick had finished his work, he went to wash himself, before heading for the kitchen. They were going to heat up yesterday’s stew, so dinner would be quickly served tonight. Still, he hoped Tom had already started. He’d had the time, after all. However, when Dick walked into the kitchen, Tom was nowhere to be seen. Instead of food, there was a glass of wine on the table, and a note. Frowning, Dick picked up both and took a sip of the wine. The note consisted of an arrow and a staircase, which he assumed meant “Up Stairs”. It wasn’t hard to guess what was waiting for him there, since there wasn’t much one did in a bedroom besides sleep and fuck. And it was too early to sleep. There was going to be a second glass of wine upstairs, and a naked man. Preferably – hopefully – Tom.

Despite his sober expectations, when Dick opened the door to their bedroom, he was surprised by what he found. He hadn’t been too far off with his guesses, there was indeed a naked Tom sprawled out over the bed. However, Dick hadn’t expected the yarn. From head to toe, his lover was covered in a web of thick, white yarn. He looked like a siren caught in a fisherman’s net with his hair open and flowing around his shoulders like that.

“Richard,” the siren purred as Dick closed the door behind him, stepping towards the foot of the bed. “I figured I’d need some yarn to catch your attention.”

“Consider it caught,” the other replied, flicking his tongue over his lower lip as he took in the sight. “But I guess you’re the one who’s caught now, aren’t you,” he added.

“There’s more.” Both men looked at the remaining ball of yarn on the night stand and Dick set down his glass of wine to pick it up.

“And I think I know what I’m doing with that.” He unravelled some of it and created a loop to wrap around Tom’s wrists, then tied them to the headboard. “Don’t you tear it, love,” he warned, then fished for the other end of the same ball and dipped it into his wine. “Since you’re using my yarn, we’ll do this my way. You’ll have to be very patient.”

Tom nodded. Dick smiled and straddled his lover, unravelling the yarn as he moved. He carried the glass in one hand, and the dipped end was dripping wine onto his other hand and Tom’s chest. Where the droplets met with the yarn, they were soaked up by the cotton, dyeing it red.

“What brought this on?” Dick asked, letting the dripping end of the yarn circle Tom’s nipple. It was cold and just heavy enough to create a sensation that made the little nub rise to hardness.

“I missed you,” Tom confessed. He shuddered when, after dipping the yarn into the wine again, Dick ran it over his other nipple. “I… you were… distant.” For a moment Dick seemed focused only on toying with his lover, then he answered,

“There were rumours about you and Laurette.” He bent down to let his tongue follow the droplets of wine the yarn had left on Tom’s skin. The other knew it was an attempt to hide his face, and he hated that he couldn’t use his hands right now. Whether he would have held or slapped Richard, he wasn’t sure.

“Laurette’s like a sister to me. And she’s with that other guy, and… and I’m with you, you silly ass.”

Dick laughed and nipped at Tom’s hard nipple. “I know. I should… know,” he said, his tone apologetic. Sitting back up for a chaste kiss, he carefully set the yarn and wine aside. “I should lose these clothes,” he purred and got up. Making sure Tom was watching, he positioned himself right across from one of the windows and stripped, illuminated by the vibrant colours of the sunset. He knew how much Tom loved colours on him. Once he was back on top of Tom, Dick leaned down for a longer, more passionate kiss, before reaching for the wine again.

Taking a sip, he moved lower and let the wine spill out of his mouth and run down Tom’s chest, tainting the white web that criss-crossed over his body. Dick followed the trickle with his tongue, tasting the mix of wine and salt and _Tom_.

“You’re gonna be sticky,” he chuckled, but the goose bumps covering Tom’s body told him that the other didn’t mind in the least. And so, he repeated his little game, taking a small sip of wine and then chasing it down his lover’s skin, marking his siren’s cotton netting in red. Running his tongue along the underside of Tom’s lowest rib, he was rewarded with a moan.

“Sing for me, siren,” he repeated his teasing on the other side, following the arch of Tom’s rib until he reached the sensitive space under his sternum. He could hear Tom’s breath hitch, before the man started singing and Richard could feel the deep voice rumbling against his lips. The lower Dick’s teasing moved, the more Tom’s singing was interspersed with wavering mewls and gasps. But he kept singing, even when the netting had turned red all the way down to his thighs, the wine stains seeping between his legs epitomising the creeping corruption of his resolve.

Only when Richard let a mouthful of wine run down the length of Tom’s hard cock did the singing falter in favour of an actual moan, Tom’s hands tugging on the feeble restraints.

“Don’t break it,” Dick growled – not because he would actually mind the yarn tearing, but because it was just too good to see Tom restraining himself, struggling to control himself. “Keep singing.” His mouth followed the red stains down Tom’s hardness; the cotton threads would make it difficult to suck him off the regular way, but Richard was nothing if not creative right now. Making sure the restraints on Tom’s cock had not become too tight through his arousal, he decided to leave them in place. He chased the last few drops of wine with his tongue, smoothing any interfering hair out of the way with his hands.

“R…Richard please,” Tom begged, arching his back without pulling on the strings holding his wrists in place.

“If you stop singing, I’ll stop playing with you,” Dick warned and gave a teasing nip to Tom’s inner thigh. Once his lover had picked up his song again, Dick licked along the underside of his hardness, his tongue teasing the patches of skin corralled by lines of string, moving towards the tip. However, once he reached it, Dick sat up and moved back up Tom’s body, ignoring the protesting mewl in the other’s voice. “Needed to get rid of this,” he apologised, smirking down at his lover as he set aside the now empty wine glass. Once more he started his slow descent, stopping on his way to tease Tom’s nipples, his sensitive sides, his thighs. Then, finally, Dick lowered his mouth onto Tom’s straining cock again, taking him as deep as he could and _sucking_. And Tom’s lovely singing voice rose high, ending his verse with a breathy moan.

Pulling back up, Dick turned his attention to the tip. He switched between licking and teasing the sensitive head, and taking Tom’s entire length deep into his mouth, stopping whenever the other forgot to keep singing. Tom’s refrains became increasingly desperate, he was starting to mix up his words and then suddenly, with a long groan, he came with Dick’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, the younger man making sure none of his seed was going to stain the yarn.

Tom was still panting when Richard crawled up the bed to lie next to him and kiss him. “We better get you out of that before you help me out with this,” he pushed his hips against Tom’s leg and earned himself a huffed laugh. Leaning in close to nibble on Tom’s earlobe, Dick chuckled. “You can be sure I’ll make you a blanket from this yarn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the use of cotton yarn is not quite period appropriate. While it did exist, it would have been too expensive and not widespread enough for this kind of use. However, I think for the sake of kink this inaccuracy can be overlooked... ;)


End file.
